It's been awhile
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Will and Jay are caught in an abusive situation will they make it out ok? Jay is about 14/15 in this story and Will is about 16. Warning:references abuse. And it's been awhile Since I could hold my head up high And it's been awhile Since I first saw you And it's been awhile Since I could stand on my own two feet again And it's been awhile Since I could call you And everything


Chapter one

Red hot blood hits the tile as he motions for me to run out the back door as our dad throws him to the ground. I do as he asks and run for all i'm worth until I find a neighbors house. I go up and knock on the door and a woman answers the door, "can I help you"she asks, "can I use your phone to call 911 our dad's beating on my brother and it's bad"I say shakily,partly because i'm col,partly because i'm scared. "Sure honey, come in,what's your name"she asks gently grabbing ym arm, "Jay"I say, "shh it's going to be ok honey,do you want me to stay as you make the call"she asks, "yeah"I say as she hands me the phone. I shakily dial the numbers and listen to it ring and then someone picks up. "911 whats your emergency"the operator asks, "i need help my brother is being beaten really bad by our dad"I say shakily, "ok honey, what's your address"the operator asks, "90 east 76th street"I say trembling, "shh alright help is on the way,where are you right now"the operator asks gently, "i'm at a neighbors, my brother's still there, our dad threw him to the floor as I left"I say, "alright, help is 10 mins out ok, i'm going to get off the line with you but I want you stay with the neighbor ok, come to the front of the house when you hear sirens ok"the operator asks, "Ok"I say and then ahng up.

We wait around and after we hear sirens, we go outisde and she wraps her arm around my shoulders to steady me. The police are there and they motion us to come up on to the porch and we do. I know i'm not supose to look but I do anyways and what I see scares me. There's a lot of blood in the living room and Will is sitting on the couch with a blanket over him ,as an officer guides are dad out of the house and to a car. I flinch as he comes out onto the porch,alchol on his breath but a female officer grabs my hand and keeps me close until they get him to the car. "ok honey what's your name"she asks gently, "Jay"I say shakily, "ok Jay can you tell me what happened here tonight,what happened to your brother"she asks, "yeah, Dad got drunk and mad as usual, and he started to beat me for no reason at all and Will jumped in to take the blows, things got violent real fast and he motioned me to leave as our dad threw him to the ground"i say, "alright, that's enough for now, we're going to get you guys to the hospital and get you checked out ok"she asks, "ok"I say.

I watch as they bring Will out on a gurney, and it's really bad, his face is black and blue,he's shuddering as if he's crying,in fact I know he is, as they stop and let me come up to the gurney for a minute. "Will"I ask timily as I grab his hand, "shh Jay Jay i'm right here,i'll be ok"he says as they get ready to move him into the ambulance. I follow them and they let me ride with them to the hospital. We take off and I watch as they pull down the blanket and then start to cut off his clothes. Once they finsh I can see the damage done, and it's bad,real bad. Cigratte burns are visible on his shoulders and back, and I can see a knife wound on his side and cuts on his hands, dad really did a number on him, almost as bad as he does to me on a regular basis.

We get to the hospital and the doors open as doctors and nurses gather. Someone,a nurse,helps me down and ushers me inside as they take the gurney out. I start to cry a little realizing i'm scared,terrifed, as the nurse wraps an arm around my shoulders, "It's going to be ok honey, we're going to take good care of you alright,can you tell me your name"she says gently, "Jay"I murmur, "ok Jay,how old are you"she asks, "14"i say as we get to an exam room and she closes the curtain as I get up on the table. "ok I want you to go ahead and get into the gown,then i'm going to get your vitals ok"she says, "ok"I barely murmur. I get undressed and into the gown sorely as she gets her gloves on, then she comes up beside me. She gets my vitals and leaves, and after awhile she returns with a doctor. She introduces herself as doctor gomez as she grabs her gloves. "ok Jay i'm going to take a look at you ok"she asks, "yeah,is my brother ok"I ask, "shh I don't know but we can find out, what's his name"she asks, "Will Halestead"I say, "ok Jules can you check on Will halestead for me please and then call their mother"she says, "ok"she responds. She leaves and the doctor helps me sit up so she can listen to my heart and lungs. Then she gets my temperture and then helps me lay back down. I feel her gloved hands against my skin as she feels for injuries, and they're numerous. Ciggaratte burns, whip marks from a belt, bruises from when he'd come into my room at night, it's really bad. I wince as she hits a tender spot and she gently grabs my hand, "shh alright, we're all done for now,i'll get someone to come clean up the burns in a bit"she says as the nurse finally comes back into the room. "I got a hold of their mom she's on her way, she's at her sisters, she said she headed their tonight to drop of their stuff and they were supposed to leave the house in the morning, I also checked on your borther for you, he's alright, a little worse for wear but he'll be ok,do you want to see him"she says, "yeah can i"I ask looking at the doctor, "I don't see why not, go see him and i'll bring your mom to you guys when she get's here"she says helping me get down, "ok"I say following the nurse down the hallway. I take in a nervous breath as we go inisde,not knwoing what to expect but it's not as bad as I thought originally. He's laying on a hospital bed, iv in his arm, and he's very pale,he doesn't look like Will at all. I go up to the side of the bed timidly and I grab his hand,"Will"I murmur, "shh Jay Jay come here"he says patting the bed beside him. I get up on it and sit beside him as he hugs me gingerly, "you ok"I ask quietly, "shh I will be, the doctor says i'm ok, I've got a sprained wrist, a few burns,and a concussion i'll be alright"he says, "Will did he you know"I ask, "shh yeah but it's nothing i'm not already used to,the doctor knows,i'm ok, is mom on her way"he asks, "yeah,she should be here soon"I say, "ok come here"he says gently moving so I can lay against him.

I do so and soon enough we both fall asleep, truly safe for the first time and before we know it mom's there. She comes into the room and gently comes over to the bed, "oh my babies" she says gently running her fingers through my hair, "mamma" I ask, "shh Jay baby I'm here, we're going to get out of here and get you guys safe ok"she says as she looks at Will, taking in his injuries. "Mom" he asks, "Shh i'm right here"she says kissing him on the forehead. "when can I get them out of here" she asks the nurse quietly, "soon, I need you to talk to the doctor and a cop but then you'll be free to go"she says gently. Our mom leaves to go talk to the doctor and cop,then after awhile she comes back."Ok, I got permission to take you guys home with me alright"she says gently helping me up,giving me clothes and she ushers me to the bathroom. I change and come back, and I see her and a nurse help Will get changed and then into a wheel chair.

We go out into the stormy night and get into car and drive off.

Before I know it we're at our Aunts house and she gently helps Will get inside as I follow and we go straight to her bedroom. "Are we sleeping together tonight"he asks sleepily, "yeah baby we are,i need my babies close to me,just indulge me"she says gently helping him undress, and then putting some pjs on him and gets him under the covers. Then she does the same for me,and then she crawls in with us. She gets us close to her side,Will on one side,me on the other and she talks to us. "I'm so so sorry this happened guys, this was never the plan, I love you guys,you do know that right"she says, "yeah mama we do"I say looking over at Will who is fast asleep,"shh come here,let's get some sleep ok,I love you"she says,"I love you too"I say as she turns of the light. I lay there for awhile until I fall aslepp and know no more.


End file.
